


Just Once

by onceuponanovel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Tumblr Prompt, gift for, rumbelle date, rumbelle drabble, rumbelle fluff, rumple snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanovel/pseuds/onceuponanovel
Summary: Taken from tumblr drabble prompt a pairing and number "Just Once"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



(I am terrible at writing Rumbelle, but I’m gonna give it a try. Hope you like it)

How Belle enjoyed the days when Rumple was able to break away from the shop, all for some much needed alone time for the couple. A picnic basket set on the freshly cleaned glass countertop, fingers curled around the handle waiting as Belle awaited Rumple to return from the back of the shop.  
With his hand, Rumple brushed open the curtains separating them, as soon as he laid eyes on her a smile spread across his thin lips. Slowly he approached, walking along cane in one hand, “My apologies for keeping such a lovely lady waiting, far longer than anticipated.”  
“Are you ready then?” Belle asked with hopeful eyes.  
“Of…” the ringing of the bell at the shop door cut off Rumple’s answer and he growled out through gritted teeth, “What is it now?”  
Belle looked over her shoulder to see that it was David who had interrupted them. Laying a hand on Rumple’s forearm to keep his temper in check, “What is it?” Belle’s tone was much calmer than her paramour’s.  
David’s eyes went to the counter, “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”  
“No, you wouldn’t,” Rumple snarked.  
“Please,” Belle chimed in. “I mean,” turning her attention back to David. “David, I know you’ll understand when I say that for today, just once, we’d like some time for ourselves.”  
“Yes,” shaking his head David took a step back. “I’m sorry I hadn’t realized…doesn’t matter. I’ll leave you two, to your date. Enjoy.”  
With that David left them, Belle saw both sides to this as always. When Rumple ever got riled, she knew it was only as a way to protect her. “Now,” slipping her hand down to enfold his, “Let’s go have this date.”  
He leaned in to brush his lips against hers, “I’d like nothing more.”


End file.
